


If Only for a Moment

by Sarren



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><br/>Teyla was submerged to her shoulders now, apparently treading water. She was watching Elizabeth. "You do not need any garments. My people know not to disturb us today." Her voice was low, intimate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written back when the show was new and shiny. I think it was for a challenge, or exchange, um. My prompt was "Abandonment".

The sun was shining, the scenery was breathtaking and best of all no-one was demanding anything of her - time, information, answers, hope.

It was the first time she'd taken a whole day off since the expedition had arrived at Atlantis, and she couldn't shake a feeling of unease. There was work that need doing, urgently. Intellectually, she knew that there was always work that needed doing and that working herself into a state of exhaustion would be really, really bad right now. But it was hard to tear herself away, and even during her three mile hike her brain wouldn't switch off.

But right now, there was absolute quiet, but for the whisper of the breeze, and the faint splashing of water a short distance away. It was soothing, and she felt herself begin to relax finally as she stretched muscles only now starting to loosen in the warm sunlight

"Dr Weir?"

Elizabeth started violently and sat up. "Teyla!"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

"Is something wrong?" Oh God, something's happened. But Teyla appeared to be alone. No jumper waited to whisk Elizabeth back to the city. "What are you doing here?"

"All is well." Teyla assured her. Elizabeth relaxed and looked up at the other woman. Teyla was dressed in Athosian clothes today. Oddly, it reminded Elizabeth that Teyla held a position of authority amongst her people despite her relative youth. The flowing skirt with matching halter top did not detract from Teyla's aura of power, despite its femininity and…sexiness.

Oh, you did not just think that. This is neither the time, nor the place -- or the galaxy, for that matter. Elizabeth made herself look at Teyla's face only.

"You looked most…peaceful…lying there. I was reluctant to disturb you. However, I have brought you this." Teyla held out a basket.

"What is it?"

"A picnic, I believe you call it." She looked pleased with herself.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was visiting the settlement and Halling told me of your intention to visit this waterfall. He mentioned that you had left some hours ago but without provisions. I thought we might share a meal and conversation, but if I am disturbing you I shall leave."

"No, Teyla. It's fine. Please. Sit. I could use some company, actually. I came here to get away for a while."

The other woman settled easily on to the grass. "You wish to escape?"

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "Often. But I just meant get away from the city, responsibility. She shrugged. "Sometimes it's a little…confining."

The Athosian nodded. "I understand. I am not accustomed to living within walls, and in such close confines. I often feel the need to visit with my people."

"Of course you understand. It must be difficult for you."

"Sometimes." Teyla lay back on the grass and stretched, her eyes closed. Elizabeth watched her, admiring the gracefulness of her movements. "But sacrifices must be made if we are to defeat the Wraith, and there are compensations."

Teyla's casual mention of the Wraith reminded Elizabeth of her responsibilities. To distract herself she asked, "Compensations?"

"I have made many new friends since Atlantis became my home. I still see my people regularly, and the crops are growing well." Teyla smiled, her eyes closed, face tilted to the sun. "Then there are moments such as these, and when the darkness encroaches it will be well to remember them, for they our greatest treasures and a great part of why we must never stop fighting."

"Moments such as these, huh?" Elizabeth plucked at the grass with her fingers and looked sideways at the other woman.

Teyla stretched and made an assenting sound, and Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to the bare skin of her belly, which would, she knew, be warm and smooth to the touch.

In the grass she made her hands into fists.

"Do you swim?" Teyla opened her eyes and blinked up at Elizabeth.

"Here? Is it safe?"

Teyla smiled mischievously. "It has been thoroughly tested, I assure you. It contains no harmful bacteria or inhabitants. My people swim here often."

Why the hell not? "All right, then," Elizabeth stood up and stripped to her underwear, carefully not looking in Teyla's direction, but aware that beside her, the other woman was also getting undressed.

"You may find the water uncomfortably chilly to begin with, but I promise you that you will be comfortable soon enough."

Elizabeth finished folding her clothes as she heard the other woman's voice move away, and turned towards the pool. She froze, momentarily breathless. Teyla was wading into the water.

She was naked.

As Elizabeth stared, Teyla looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Come," she said. Elizabeth wondered if she meant to sound so enticing. She took a step forward and then another.

Teyla was submerged to her shoulders now, apparently treading water. She was watching Elizabeth. "You do not need any garments. My people know not to disturb us today." Her voice was low, intimate.

Elizabeth hesitated a moment longer and then quickly divested herself of her bra and panties. She moved quickly into the water, very conscious of the other woman's eyes on her.

The chill of the water made her gasp and she stopped as soon as the water covered her hips. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Teyla laughed. "Come, Elizabeth. You are a woman of strength and fortitude, a leader of your people!"

"Stop being a wimp, you mean?" Shivering, she moved toward the other woman, whimpering quietly to herself as the water flowed over her skin.

Teyla was openly grinning at her now, and Elizabeth marvelled at how carefree the Athosian looked. As though she didn't carry the responsibility of her people on her shoulders. She looked younger, and happy. It made something in Elizabeth's chest tighten strangely.

"Do you feel more comfortable, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth realised that her body had adjusted to the water temperature now, and also, that this was the second time that Teyla had used her given name.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think. Teyla was probably only being friendly, really, she didn’t know enough about these people to even make an educated guess. Probably swimming naked was customary for the Athosians, and Teyla's assurance of privacy was a concession to the Earth people's strange ways. Possibly.

Elizabeth realised while she had been lost in thought, Teyla had swum up to her and was eyeing her curiously, still smiling, but more uncertainly. Elizabeth smiled back reassuringly, and on impulse, ducked her head under the water quickly, emerging gasping a moment later, swiping her waterlogged hair back from her face.

"Bracing," she said, grinning.

 

The rushing of the waterfall echoed in her ears as she floated, deliberately thinking of nothing but the water under her, around her, lapping against her body. It had been so long since she had been able to just be. She forgot that she wasn't alone, forgot everything, until suddenly a wet arm slid around her waist and she was pulled under the water. She lashed out instinctively, flailing, her heart pounding in terror, even as her rational mind caught up and realised that she wasn't being attacked, and furthermore that she had kicked something…Teyla. She found her footing and stood. The water came to her waist, but she was too annoyed to be self-conscious about it.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

Teyla looked abashed. It sat oddly on her usually serene countenance and Elizabeth felt her anger fade. "I apologise, Dr Weir."

Dr Weir. Elizabeth found she was sorry for the return of formality between them. "No, I'm sorry, Teyla. I guess I'm just on edge, nowadays."

"I should have known that would be so. It was thoughtless of me."

"Teyla, please." Elizabeth reached out, but stopped short of touching the other woman, aware once again of their nakedness, and of the droplets of water still dripping from the ends of Teyla's hair and sliding over the olive skin; over the dark puckered nipples; in the valley between her full breasts. Quickly she returned her gaze back to other woman's face, and found her eyes caught by Teyla's knowing ones. Elizabeth felt herself flush and braced herself to apologise, to try to explain…

And froze, speechless, as Teyla moved closer and closer still until their bodies - their breasts - were nearly touching. Elizabeth glanced down briefly and up again. Awareness of the other woman's proximity had sensitised her skin, but she ignored the sensations and the warmth slowly uncurling inside her, unsure of Teyla's intentions still. Her mind was racing, confused, she wanted, she wanted to reach out, to touch. But years of repressing such urges made her hesitant.

And then wet arms slid around her, and for the first time in too long she felt another woman's naked body pressed to her own and she opened her mouth to say--something--and she was kissed. No gentle kiss this, asking permission, but commanding her instead to let Teyla in, to yield herself and for a moment she resisted, as she knew she must, then Teyla leaned back slightly and Elizabeth's face was cradled in surprisingly small hands for one so strong. She was kissed again, and again and then Teyla said "come," and took her hand and led her from the water.

In the open air doubt returned, but then Teyla stopped and took her other hand so they faced each other and tugged gently and then they were folding down onto the warm grass together, the sun warming their skin immediately, and when Teyla moved smoothly over her Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her and sought her mouth. Teyla obliged, and Elizabeth lost herself in the kissing, not thinking beyond the moment, feeling warm and happy and pleasantly, undemandingly aroused. A strong thigh pushed her own apart and nudged against her and she gasped into Teyla's mouth and felt the other woman smile. Teyla's mouth left hers and started a trail of kisses down her jaw and her neck and her chest and then closed around a nipple and Elizabeth stared blindly at the sky as knowing, perfect fingers slid within her folds and she forgot to think about Atlantis, or responsibility or repercussions as she came, writhing against Teyla's hand.

When she could think again, she turned to look at Teyla, who was lying on her side next to her, looking as serene as ever, and Elizabeth could almost believe that she had imagined it all, but then she looked at Teyla's eyes, which weren't calm at all, but fierce and dark and she shivered and reached out and trailed her hand over Teyla's hip and Teyla moved, kissing her hungrily, but when she tried to slide over Teyla, the other woman resisted.

"What?" Elizabeth felt she was missing something.

"I want to please you," Teyla murmured.

"You have, now it's my turn to please you."

"You do." Teyla kissed her again and her kiss was urgent, as though trying to prove the truth of her words. "Please," she said, "let me make love to you slowly, let me take my time, let me worship your body."

Elizabeth smiled, but it felt shaky, and she let it slide away. "How can I say no to an offer like that?"

Teyla smiled back at her, and it was confident and powerful, and Elizabeth felt arousal stir within in her again. "You cannot," Teyla stated.

And much later, after she'd arched and cried out, and her world disintegrated around her, she curled up in Teyla's arms and thought of nothing at all.

End.

 

 _Abandonment: n 2. A complete surrender of inhibitions._


End file.
